Support is requested to enhance the Annual Meeting of The International Behavioral Neuroscience Society (IBNS). The annual meetings of IBNS are the nation?s - and indeed the world?s - principal forum for behavioral neuroscientists. Two mechanisms are proposed: First, Young Investigator Travel Awards will provide financial support for 13 outstanding graduate students and postdoctoral fellows ($ 1,000 per award). These awards will allow these students and fellows to attend the meeting and to present their research in special oral sessions. Second, funds are requested to reimburse registration expenses for invited symposium and keynote speakers. The meeting typically presents 5 symposia (5 speakers each) and a pre- and postdoctoral workshop (5 speakers) and 3 keynote speakers ($ 250/speaker). Finally, funds are requested to defray some of the expenses associated with the electronic publication of the meeting abstracts ($ 1,000). It should be noted that while IBNS is an international society with approximately 600 members from 33 countries, the majority of its members are from the US and thus, the majority of the Travel Awards and the funds for speakers are expected to be awarded to US researchers. The research presented at IBNS represents the full range of behavioral neuroscience research. The typical meeting format includes the Presidential Address, three Keynote Addresses, a Slide "Blitz" session, five Special Symposia, Oral communications, and Poster Sessions. Furthermore, Special Interest Sessions are designed by the student members (e.g., grant writing workshops; job opportunities in science-related areas, etc.). In addition to the formal scientific program, a recently instituted "Public Lecture" series consists of a members of the Society delivering a public lecture in the local language to the hosting community to help increase awareness of the importance of basic research and it?s relevance. Finally, the meetings feature an Awards Banquet Program where the Travel Awardees are honored and the recipient of the Myers Lifetime Achievement Award in Behavioral Neuroscience is announced. The IBNS was formed to encourage research and education in the field of behavioral neuroscience. Founded in 1992, the IBNS has approximately 600 members from 33 different countries and consists of Scientists, clinicians, teachers and others with a background and interest in the relationship between the brain and behavior. The IBNS is governed by an elected president and officers, an elected council representing approximately 7 countries, including 1 student council member, and 13 standing committees. The Central Office of the IBNS is located in the United States.